There are numerous instances wherein a part to be removed is under considerable spring tension. For the disassembly of such parts, it is generally necessary to compress the springs to remove the spring tension, then to remove appropriate parts while the springs are held in a compressed state, and finally to release the springs gradually to prevent a forceful expulsion of parts. This problem has become quite pronounced in the clutch drum of automatic transmission for automobiles and the like. For service of the clutch drum, the spring assembly must be removed, and there is tension against a locking ring or the like providing a force of perhaps thirty to fifty pounds. Further, in the clutch drum assembly, the spring tension is exerted around the full circumference of a circle so that the upper plate must be held substantially throughout the circular area in order to compress the springs and remove the spring tension. Pressure in only a few spots around the plate can result in deformation of the plate and/or the inadvertent expulsion of one or more individual springs that are not held.
The prior art method and apparatus for removing parts held under spring tension comprises generally the supporting of a nut adjacent to the piece to be compressed, extending a threaded rod through the nut, and providing an appliance at one end of the threaded rod to bear against the piece to be depressed. Rotation of the nut, then, urges the rod in the appropriate direction to cause the appliance to compress the springs and remove tension in the appropriate piece. While such a technique is effective, it is extremely slow in that the apparatus must be assembled, and the nut must be rotated slowly with a wrench or the like for gradual compression of the springs. Once the springs are sufficiently compressed, the appropriate part can be removed; then, the nut must be rotated in the opposite direction to relieve the spring tension gradually and allow total disassembly of the part in question.